


Tournament

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rise of a Prince [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Good Parent Han Solo, Knight Poe Dameron, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Ben Solo, POV Poe Dameron, Pining Poe Dameron, Prince Ben Solo, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben goes to a tournament.





	Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this is a missing scene for Rise of a Prince that I figured I’d fill in. Also, MidgardianNerd — fair warning, Michael is kind of a jerk in this. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, Rey’s being babysat in this story. Thought I’d clear that up.

” _[Poe] kept looking my way,” Ben said. Even when the crowds were cheering that he beat Nichos (and Ben had taken satisfaction in seeing the bully get his comeuppance, had even defended Poe when Gabriel Naris accused Poe of cheating), Poe hadn’t been looking at them, but Ben, with that sort of smile that seemed to light up his face._

 _-_ “Rise of a Prince”, chapter eighteen. 

 

——

In terms of coming to the tournament, Ben wouldn’t have gone if not for two reasons — it was mandatory, and the idea of Nichos getting his ego knocked down a peg or two. He didn’t really want to be anywhere near Nichos or Poe, both for different reasons. He got himself seated, and the Queen looked critically at him. 

“You’re late,” she said. 

“Forgive me, Mother,” Ben said, almost acidly. “I had important business to attend to.”

The Queen opened her mouth to say more, only for the King to cut her off. “Ben, Leia — it’s all right. Really. Ben, sit down.”

Ben sat down. Liana inched over towards him. “You didn’t have to talk back to your mother like that,” she said. 

“Right.” The truth was, a lot of her comments and treatment cut, and Ben wasn’t exactly in the mood to be dealing with it today. 

”Welcome to another round of Insufferable vs. Outright Bully,” Michael muttered. Liana stomped on his foot. “Ow! What was that for?”

”Would it kill you to show some respect for Poe?” Liana said. 

“I was just saying what we were all thinking,” Michael said. 

“Well, not all of us were thinking it,” Liana said. “So you’re kind of wrong there.” A beat. “Poe’s not the monster you make him out to be.”

”Maybe not a monster,” Michael said. “But he’s still insufferable.”

A clearing of a throat. Han. “Would the both of you be quiet back there?”

“Sorry, Your Majesty,” Michael and Liana both said. 

Ben moved closer to be with his father and mother; it was one of those mandatory events that he had to be there with his parents. At least his father was good company, and his friends. Below, Chewbacca sat with his arm around Maz Kanata’s shoulder, Luke sat with his wife Alora across from the King and Queen. The prince looked out to the arena, where Poe walked in, his sword at his side, much to the roars of the crowd. 

“They’ll just eat up anything, won’t they?” Michael muttered, and Liana kicked him under the bench. The Queen, meanwhile, shot Michael a glare, and for once, Ben was grateful. 

Ben watched even as Nichos entered, all the while, Poe looking up at —

Ben? Like he was trying to impress him, of all people. 

What would Poe have to gain with impressing the prince? Ben was certainly no one special. 

Nichos entered, and though the applause wasn’t as loud for him as it was for Poe, it was still loud. Even as the announcer outlined the rules for the tournament, the applause died down, but there were still people looking at Poe in amazement. 

Ben couldn’t say he was surprised. Just about everyone loved Poe. It was safe to say that was one of many reasons Ben resented him. 

“People of the Organa Kingdom,” the announcer said, “Let the match BEGIN!”

***

The truth was that Poe was nervous, though he tried to suppress it during the match. 

Even looking up at Ben, Poe knew that the prince was the reason he was doing the match. He could picture himself fighting for the prince’s favor, the prince’s love, even as the match began. As he fought, he focused on the prince’s beautiful face, the face that as of late had started to steal his heart. Even dodging swipes and slices from Nichos, Poe also remembered his lessons in regards to swordfighting, and used them. Nichos was good, but Poe had practiced, and in time, knocked Nichos to the ground. 

The crowd cheered even as Poe stood over Nichos, sword at his throat. Poe helped Nichos to his feet (after all, it was only fair) and shook his hand, before turning to look at Ben. In the end, the crowds cheering and chanting his name didn’t matter. Only Ben did. Even looking over at Ben, he could swear that Ben actually looked —

Impressed? With him?

Even that knowledge was enough to lift Poe’s heart more than anything else. 

It was afterwards that Ben came up to him, even past the throngs of admirers that seemed to swamp Poe. Poe couldn’t help but be relieved when the admirers cleared; he had a feeling that he couldn’t breathe, actually. It was when Ben came up to him that Poe couldn’t help but be relieved. This was what he was fighting for, this was all who mattered. The prince, sophisticated and beautiful in his royal garb to the point that Poe was in awe of him. The smooth, freckled skin, the expressive, almost doe-like brown eyes, the thick, curly hair and aquiline nose...the prince was heartbreakingly beautiful and Poe knew that he never could be his. In his dreams and imaginings, Ben looked at him not with resentment but with a sort of welcoming warmth that Poe knew was not possible in the waking world. They laughed together, or lay together, holding and held. Poe kissed the prince’s wounds, complimented his beauty in ways that he was only able to do in private poems, said he loved him...and Poe had to live with the fact that when he woke, they were all just dreams, no more. 

“You did well,” said the prince. 

“I did my best,” Poe said. _Anything for you._

 _“_ You did really well,” said the prince. “My mother ought to congratulate you.”

”Thank you.” Though really, he wanted the prince’s favor. 

 It was at home in the castle that even getting to sleep was difficult. Fantasies about Ben were flooding through him. What it would be like, loving him. All the while, Poe trailed his hand down his chest, massaging his nipples to hardness, trailed his hand over his slightly pudgy stomach that he was still a bit self-conscious about (not debilitatingly so, but he would have preferred it being more taut), down towards his groin. He could picture himself making love to the prince, and the prince crying out his name. 

“Love you,” Poe all but gasped, and even hitting his climax, he felt a sort of emptiness. If only he could tell the prince the truth. If only...

If only...


End file.
